fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex's Contest Chronicles
Alex Contest Chronicles 'is a Pokemon FanFiction published by me, TopCoordinatorAlex on FanFiction.net is started on October 29,2011 and it is still going strong. Plot ' Training As a Trainer, Alex has captured and befriended a few of Pokémon durring the Kanto Chapters. His beilef when training is that Pokémon are individuals and they deserve Kindness, Friendship and Love. Ones that are speedy, yet able to perform powerful attacks are one ones he uses the most; however, he is willing to work with any Pokémon that he catches. Alex's battle style is generally spontaneous, and this often reflects on his Pokémon especially when in a Contest Battle. Life Alex and his brother live with their mother and grandma, until he (Alex) left for his Pokémon journey at the age of fifteen cause the age restriction was made 15 to be a trainer. His father is in another region that is not known at the moment The Chapters suggests that his mother and father are divorced and his father married another woman according to Alex "Evil and I mean evil woman" his grandma and his mother was a Coordinator and his father was a Pokémon Trainer who later became an Elite Four after that his father trained Alex rigously and an accident happened and it haunts him even today. But it seems that Ursula and Jason know about this incident along with his family. Ribbons * Saffron City Ribbon (The Second Round Rivalry Rumble!) * Chrysanthemum Island Ribbon (Spontaneous Monferno!) * Potpourri Island Ribbon (Second Time is the Charm) * Shamrock Town Ribbon ( A Fourth Ribbon Indeed!) Grand Festival Placing * Not Yet Revealed Currently in rotation It seems that Alex does not keep the same party at all times. Instead, he swaps his Pokémon with ones that are at Professor Oak. *Bulbasaur→Ivysaur (Female) Given in Chapter 1; Evolved in Chapter 10 *Chimchar→Monferno (Male) Caught Chapter 1; Evolved in Chapter 12 *Eevee (Male) Recieved in Chapter 2 *Caterpie→Metapod→Butterfree (Female) Caught in Chapter 2;Evolved in Chapter 3 with McCann *Staravia→Staraptor (Male) Caught in Chapter 3; Evolved in Chapter 23 *Aron→Lairon (Male) Caught in Chapter 3; Evolved in Chapter 14 *Munchlax (Male) Caught in Chapter 7 *Mareep→Flaaffy (Female) Caught in Chapter 9; Evolved in Chapter 18 *Lapras (Female) Caught in Chapter 9 *Ralts→Kirlia (Female) Caught in Chapter 15; Evolved in Chapter 23 *Heracross (Male) Caught in Chapter 26 Openings in Order * Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden * Colors by Flow * Scarlet Knight by Nana Mizuki Characters in order of appearance * Alex Williams- The main protagonist in this Fan-Fiction he is a go to guy with a dark past his dream and goal is to be TopCoordinator. * Mom-Alex's Mom she was a Fourth Generation TopCoordinator, In her day now she is retired and is working as a mentor help Coordinators In-training. * Grandma-She was a Fifth Generation Coordinator not much in known * Brother- Alex's little brother not much is known. * Professor Oak- Kanto's Professor he studies the relationships between Pokémon and humans. * Jason- One of Alex's many friends since pre-school. * Ursula- Alex's crush/rival since preschool, she is starting her journey not much is known. * Maxi Stuwart- A guy who Alex battled not much is known but, his first Pokemon is an Kabuto he is also a Coordinator and his first ribbon was the Pewter City Ribbon. * Diamond Lunarwind- A nice but sometimes naive girl she is a Coordinator with a Dragonite. * Adrian- A guy who bumped into Alex and he is also a Coordinator he is very rude he tries to anger the opponent so they lose their cool. * Jessilina- She is a coordinator who mostly uses Poison type Pokemon she is quite good at what she does. * Kendra Anderson- Another Coordinator she is quite shy and when she speaks she speaks softly. * Emile - Alex's current traveling partner and he wants to be a Pokemon breeder. * Misty Waterflower- Alex's Second Traveling traveling partner she wants to be a Water Pokemon expert. * Attlia- J's Henchman and partnered with Hun * Hun - J's Henchman and partnered with Attlia * J- not much is known * Jay- A trainer from Sinnoh, who is traveling to Kanto to achieve his dream to win the Kanto League he currently has 4 gym badges. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokemon stories